The present disclosure relates to an apparatus that is capable of generating embroidery data to sew an embroidery pattern using an embroidery sewing machine, and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing computer-readable instructions that cause an apparatus to generate the embroidery data.
A technique is known that creates a so-called openwork pattern (lace embroidery, for example). For example, a method is known in which, after performing embroidery on a mesh portion on a base fabric that melts in heat or dissolves in water, the openwork pattern is formed by melting or dissolving the base fabric in the mesh portion.